


Странник, идущий с Востока

by Joringhel



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: В Музей Естественной Истории привезли экспозицию из Каира. А по следу египетских гостей явились странные люди, называющие себя “меджаи”...





	Странник, идущий с Востока

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: кроссовер с фильмами “Мумия” и “Мумия возвращается” (2006). (AU от финала последнего фильма).  
> Кинки: афродизиак, татуировки.  
> Меджаи — элитная военизированная полиция в Древнем Египте.
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа, упоминается смерть канонического персонажа.
> 
> Текст написан для команды "Ночи в музее" на летнюю ФБ - 2018.

_— Если бы я сказал: я странник, идущий с Востока, и ищущий то, что утеряно…_  
— То я бы ответил: я странник, идущий с Запада, и я — то, что ты ищешь.  
(Старинное приветствие меджаев)

 

_**Служители Египетских Богов**  
С 21 мая по 21 ноября в Музее Естественной Истории пройдут Дни Культуры Египта, совместно с Каирским Музеем Археологии._

 

— Этого нам еще не хватало, — пробормотал Ларри и вернул буклет на стойку информации.

— Что-то не так, Хранитель Бруклина? — Акменра подошел и встал за его спиной, разглядывая буклеты. — Выставка из Каира? Как интересно. Почему тебя это так встревожило?

Под его внимательным взглядом Ларри немного успокоился.

— Предчувствие у меня. И не смотри так. Знаешь, за годы работы сторожем чуйка вырабатывается. Профессиональная. Особенно в таком дурдоме, как у нас.

— Понимаю, — Акменра положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Я это называю “интуиция правителя”. Когда звезды складываются благоприятно, но ты не торопишься, отчего-то медлишь… А потом выясняется, что и не стоило торопиться.

— Да, так и есть. Вот с этой выставкой так же. Ведь не твои родители приедут! А какие-то неизвестные нам мумии и скульптуры. Где гарантия, что они будут хорошо себя вести?

— Ларри, я поговорю с ними.

— Ты уверен? А если другой фараон? А если другой диалект? Нет, Ак, мы не можем просто рассчитывать на то, что все мумии будут тебя слушаться. Столько ужасных историй про мумии! Тутанхамон! Рамзес! Рискуем!

— Все будет хорошо, Ларри! — Акменра заглянул ему в глаза и широко улыбнулся. — Потому что мы с тобой.

Ларри выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Сколько можно волноваться.

Подготовка к выставке шла полным ходом. Доктор Макфи сходил с ума от нервов и регулярно стучал по ладони стеклянной баночкой с таблетками.

— Все эти мероприятия когда-нибудь меня прикончат! — скорбно вещал он.

Ларри сочувственно взирал на него. Ребекка только хмыкнула:

— Подумаешь, выставка. И не такое переживали.

— В конце концов, это всего неделя, доктор Макфи, — сказал Ларри. — Шесть ночей. Просто не будем на время выставки устраивать шоу, вот и все.

— А в остальном ночная жизнь… Не пострадает, — поспешила добавить Ребекка.

— Если бы я волновался за ночную жизнь! — закатил глаза директор. — Я волнуюсь за свою! А впрочем… Вы молодые! Вам не понять!

И, махнув обреченно пухлой рукой, удалился по коридору в сторону собственного кабинета.

Ларри и Ребекка переглянулись.

— Зато смотри, какой ажиотаж, — бодрым голосом сказала Ребекка. — Раньше у нас один фараон был, а теперь несколько.

Только она произнесла эти слова, как изменилась в лице.

— Ох, Ларри…

— Сама теперь понимаешь? — Ларри поднял брови. — Ну ничего. Ак обещает, что справимся.

— Ну, если только Ак обещает, — вздохнула Ребекка. — А не взять ли мне отпуск, пока не поздно?

Ларри молча покачал головой.

Было поздно.

До выставки оставалось два дня.

 

Экспозицию, как и предполагалось, выставили перед Египетским залом. В самом зале было слишком мало места, да и пришлось бы двигать саркофаг Акменра, чему Ларри воспротивился категорически. Ребекка поддержала.

Поэтому привезенные саркофаги разместили прямо на пути в Египетский зал. По инициативе одного из работников каирского музея, из тех, что приехали вместе с выставкой, два саркофага поставили на попа.

— Так эффектнее, — с ужасным акцентом сообщил он.

Глаза у него были черные-черные.

Бейджик гласил, что работника зовут Ясуф.

— А не слишком ли странно, э-э-э, Ясуф? — спросил Ларри. — Люди будут идти и упираться…

— Так лучше! Так больше погружение!

— Правда, Ларри, места мало, а эффект потрясающий, — ко всеобщей неожиданности вмешалась Ребекка.

— Сдаюсь. Делайте как хотите. Я всего лишь сторож! — Ларри скорчил рожу и поднял вверх обе руки.

Рабочие, соблюдая осторожность, устанавливали саркофаги на подпорки.

— А зачем цепи? — вдруг спросил Ларри.

Вот что было не так в саркофагах. Сразу бросилось в глаза, но сформулировать удалось только сейчас. Один саркофаг был замотан крепкой цепью с массивным замком.

Интересное решение для выставки.

— Так… — пожал плечами Ясуф. — Сказали — так надо.

— Ларри, прими с дебаркадера еще одну коробку, — попросила Ребекка, сверяясь с чек-листом, который держала в руках. — Я пока побуду тут.

Ларри вздохнул и удалился к дебаркадеру.

Один из рабочих сунул ему в руки тяжелый ящик.

Ларри бросились в глаза странные татуировки под глазами рабочего. Странно в двадцать первом веке наблюдать такое: больно, в конце концов, да и художественной ценности никакой. Простые синие отметины и точки. Больше похоже на ритуальную татуировку жрецов, чем на способ самовыражения.

Про самовыражение Ларри знал все. И двух месяцев не прошло с тех пор, как Ники набил себе первую татуировку, а уже собрался на второй заход. Татуировки Ларри не одобрял категорически, но тут Ник настоял на своем: он уже взрослый, он сам распоряжается своей жизнью и телом, а у папы специфика работы развивает туннельное зрение!

Удивительно, но даже Акменра заступился, сказав, что татуировки в этом веке давно утратили исконное значение и теперь являются только произведением искусства.

— Как картины на коже, — мечтательно улыбнулся Акменра тогда. — Я бы себе тоже хотел, да бесполезно, на следующую ночь не станет. А фараону, конечно, нельзя было.

— Потому что татуировку может носить только жрец или раб? — понимающе спросил Ник.

— Поэтому, — ответил Акменра и потрепал его по заживающему плечу. — А цветок твой очень красивый. Как он называется?

— Чичипатль. Он означает жизненную силу и оберегает того, кто носит его изображение. Сакаджавея посоветовала.

Акменра поднял на Ларри вопросительный взгляд.

— Георгин, — вздохнув, сказал Ларри. — Чичипатль — это георгин.

Ник засмеялся.

— Вечно ты все упростить норовишь, пап!

— Просто в моей жизни все слишком сложно, — ответил Ларри, бросив быстрый взгляд на Акменра. — Поэтому хочется, знаешь ли, упрощать там, где это возможно.

Ник только руками развел.

Но с тех пор Ларри обнаружил за собой раздражающую привычку отвлекаться на чужие татуировки. Георгин — чичипатль! — Ники вышел на диво хорош, с мастером повезло, но далеко не все картинки выглядели столь искусно. То, чем испортил себе лицо рабочий, явно не входило в топ-сто лучших татуировок Инстаграма.

Впрочем, задерживаться взглядом на его лице он не стал. Забрал коробку и удалился внутрь. За спиной услышал, как рабочий на хорошем английском продолжил раздавать указания, и улыбнулся краешком губ: двадцать первый век, глобализация! Египтяне учат английский, англичане разбираются в египетском… И не только. Будешь работать в музее — получишь лучшее в мире образование, это точно.

Ларри донес последнюю коробку до Ребекки и огляделся. Ясуф исчез. Все было аккуратно разложено по стендам, нанятые Макфи люди подключали сигнализацию к экспонатам.

— А она ночью не заорет? — опасливо уточнил Ларри, косясь на связки проводов.

— Ночью отключим все сразу, — успокоила его Ребекка. — А ты думаешь, эти…

— Ночью оживают все экспонаты, — сделал страшные глаза Ларри. — Видела бы ты, что творилось в Смитсоновском музее, ожили картины! Может, и хорошо, что эти парни на застежках.

— Парень тут один, — Ребекка показала на саркофаг. — Вроде как мумия жреца, причем казненного страшной казнью. Таблички привезут ближе к вечеру, типография подвела. Но это не страшно, открытие только завтра.

— А в другом саркофаге кто?

— Вроде как наложница, — не слишком уверенно ответила Ребекка. — В накладной так написано, а остальное узнаем из табличек и сопроводительных бумаг. Но потом. Сейчас, Ларри, у нас еще уйма дел!

Перед крупной выставкой дел всегда невпроворот. Ларри проводил рабочих, закрыл дебаркадер и вернулся в музей. Папку с табличками и информацией он, не открывая, кинул на стол к Ребекке. За день пришлось прочитать столько всяких списков и документов, что буквы прыгали перед глазами, не складываясь в слова.

— Может, лучше было бы, если бы все человечество стало писать иероглифами? — жалобно спросил он.

— Не надейся, — Ребекка завязывала пояс пальто. — Мне надо выспаться. И выучить все эти тексты. Не могли прислать пораньше, не выставка, а кот в мешке. Никогда такого безобразия не было! Справишься тут?

— Справлюсь, — подмигнул Ларри. — Ведь я не один.

— Папа! — радостно замахал руками Ник. — Я пришел! Я успел!

— Молодец, сынок, — Ларри выдал ему комплект формы и фонарь. — Скоро зайдет солнце.

Некоторое время назад Ларри договорился с доктором Макфи о стажировке в охране для Ники. Так Ник мог не просто составлять компанию отцу во время ночных дежурств, но и получать опыт, который мог пригодиться в дальнейшем.

Ник его энтузиазма не разделял — кому нужна строчка в резюме “ночной сторож”, если ты не Ларри Дэйли? — но на форму согласился.

— Вперед. Пора встречать Акменра! — сказал Ларри, и они устремились в Египетский зал.

Скрижаль засветилась, заливая все вокруг магическим золотым светом. Пластины повернулись. Музей затрясся, заскребся, заговорил, задышал одним мгновением — ожил. Ларри довольно прислушался к знакомому гулу и сдвинул крышку саркофага.

— Привет, Ак, — сказал он.

Акменра солнечно улыбнулся ему.

— Я посмотрю, что в новом зале, — быстро сказал Ник и умчался прочь, давая возможность отцу как следует приветствовать партнера.

Ларри притянул к себе Акменра и медленно, долго поцеловал. Они не торопились со встречей — как старались не торопиться с расставанием. Каждому нет-нет да казалось, что времени, отпущенного им, мало, и однажды оно подойдет к концу, вопреки магии скрижали.

— У нас неприятности, — улыбнулся Ларри, помогая фараону вылезти из саркофага. — И нам пора к ним идти.

— Что, невежливо заставлять их ждать? — хмыкнул Ак. — Что наши гости?

— Пока не знаю, вот тебя ждал. Но саркофаг одного из них в цепях. Как думаешь, для чего бы?

— Чтобы тот, кто внутри, не оказался на свободе, — пробормотал Акменра, заканчивая одеваться. — Возможно, твои мрачные прогнозы сейчас оправдаются.

— Вот пойдем и узнаем.

В новом Египетском зале царила тишина. Большой саркофаг, окованный цепями, стоял, точно каменное изваяние.

— Кто их так поставил? — нахмурился Акменра. — Неудобно же!

— Организаторы, — развел руками Ларри. — Тссс, возможно наши гости еще спят. Пойдем в обход по музею и вернемся сюда позже.

— Вообще странно, что не сработало сразу, — Акменра пристально разглядывал узоры на саркофаге. — Кто здесь лежит?

— Не знаю, еще не читал. Музейные таблички у Ребекки. Кстати, нам бы их пристроить.

— Пойдем сходим за ними. На душе у меня неспокойно…

Ларри с Акменра спустились вниз по лестнице.

В этот момент до них донесся шум.

— Посторонние на территории! Лови их, Рекси!

Огромный тираннозавр, подстрекаемый громкими криками Ники, мчался вперед, не разбирая пути. От него улепетывали два человека в черных одеждах. Одним прыжком незваные гости перемахнули через постамент Рекси и укрылись за ним.

Ларри вздохнул, узнав в них себя в первую ночь. Кем бы ни были пришельцы, а радость от первого знакомства с обитателями музея — само по себе травмирующее событие.

— Эй, Рекси! — остановил тираннозавра Ларри, выкатывая из-под стола машинку с косточкой.

Он всегда держал запасную поближе к постаменту. Та, которую должен был запустить Ник, оказалась забыта.

— Я смотрю, в тебе много энергии, друг? — Ларри нажал кнопку на пульте, и машинка поехала вперед.

Рекси, как завороженный, переваливаясь, поспешил за ней.

— Вот так… — Ларри заклинил пульт и вышел из-за стола. — Ник!

— Что, пап?

Ларри схватил его за рукав и погрозил пальцем.

— Нехорошо науськивать Ти-Рекса на людей! Ты что, Декстер? У высших приматов должны быть другие развлечения.

— Но у них темные намерения, пап! Я подслушал их разговор! Они спрятались в подсобке и собирались ограбить музей!

Ларри грозно повернулся к постаменту.

— Это правда? Учтите, я сторож. Ночной сторож. И владею разными приемами!

— Ларри! — Акменра жестом остановил его. — Дай нашим гостям сказать.

Двое незнакомцев вышли из-за своего ненадежного укрытия. Один из них, глядя на Акменра, приложил пальцы к губам и лбу в уважительном жесте. Другой, покосившись, неловко повторил его движения.

— Приветствую тебя, сын Солнца, — произнес первый, и Ларри его узнал.

Этот был тот арабский рабочий со странными татуировками на лице. Теперь, когда на нем не было невзрачной кепки, можно было увидеть знаки и на лбу; смоляные волосы густыми кольцами спускались на плечи. Он был одет во все черное, и одеждой напоминал воина со старинных гравюр.

Второй лицом походил не на араба, а на американца. Светлоглазый и русоволосый, стриженый, с чистым лицом — но с такими же знаками на руке. Рукава его черного одеяния были закатаны, и можно было разглядеть символы.

Ларри они вдруг показались знакомыми. То ли он видел их где-то, то ли читал о них…

— Прошу простить за вторжение, — сказал араб, склоняя голову в знак извинений. — Мы не воры. И не враги вам. Мы — меджаи.

— Меджаи! — воскликнул Ларри. — Точно! Вот где я видел эти татуировки!

— Кто такие меджаи, пап? — вклинился Ник, среагировавший, кажется, на слово “татуировки”, а вовсе не на все остальное.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — быстро ответил Ларри.

— Нет, почему же! Детей надо просвещать, — отозвался второй на чистом английском. — У меня у самого сын. Так же любит с папой на работу ходить.

— Меджаи — это что-то вроде полиции, — пояснил Акменра. — Элитный отряд при фараоне. Почти легендарная служба, как я смог понять из Интернета.

— И существует до сих пор, — задумчиво потер подбородок Ларри. — Так, допустим, египетский отряд специального назначения заехал на досуге на другой континент… Зачем?

— У вас тут кое-что очень опасное, — проговорил араб. — Мумия, которую отправили к вам… Это не просто мумия. Это самая черная душа, которая когда-либо тревожила этот мир, душа мстительная и злобная. И если она оживет…

— Да тут без вариантов, — вырвалось у Ларри. — Она уже ожила!

Со второго этажа донесся мерный ритмичный бой. Словно кто-то колотился изнутри о крышку саркофага. Акменра передернуло. От Ларри не укрылась его реакция. Еще несколько лет назад Акменра бился так же сам — отчаянно, без всякой надежды снова оказаться на свободе.

 

— Видите ли, у нас тут особенный музей, — незаметно взяв Акменра за руку, сказал Ларри. — Все оживает. По ночам. Вот так весело мы живем. Динозаврика нашего вы уже оценили. Еще у нас есть Аттила, римляне, Дикий Запад и тигры. А вот — Акменра, фараон четвертой династии. А меня зовут Ларри Дэйли…

— Хранитель Бруклина. Он тут за старшего, — вмешался Акменра.

Араб кивнул.

— Я — Ардет Бей. Я прибыл сюда из Египта, чтобы остановить зло.

— И меня сюда потащил, — закатил глаза англичанин. — Я Рик О’Коннел, историк, исследователь, авантюрист. Так вышло, что тоже меджай. Сложно… объяснить.

— Жизнь в целом не самая простая вещь, — философски отозвался Ларри. — Можете не объяснять, мы и так понимаем.

— Вы знаете про эти мумии? Расскажите нам, — попросил Акменра. — И… нам стоит подняться наверх. Ведь в цепях только один саркофаг.

Ардет Бей и Рик О’Коннел переглянулись.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Ардет.

 

Все пятеро бросились вверх по широкой мраморной лестнице.

Рик заговорил на бегу:

— Та мумия, что вам доставили — жрец фараона Сети I, по имени Имхотеп.

— Сети I - это девятнадцатая династия, — проговорил Акменра. — Сложно будет договориться с ним, мы говорим на разных диалектах, поскольку я — фараон четвертой династии.

— О, не волнуйтесь, — хохотнул Рик. — Эта тварь прекрасно говорит на английском!

— Имхотеп был казнен за то, что осквернил любимую наложницу фараона и похоронен заживо. Оттого дух его наполнился тьмой и местью, и он уже два раза воскресал, чтобы угнетать Египет, — сказал Ардет Бей. — Мы узнали, что его мумию вновь нашли, хотя это казалось нам невозможным. Там, где мы… расстались с ним последний раз, все ушло в пески, но разве археологи когда-нибудь угомонятся?

Он бросил мрачный взгляд на Рика.

Тот смотрел перед собой.

— В последнюю встречу он убил мою жену, — тихо сказал Рик. — Это было почти десять лет назад. Я надеялся, что он ушел с концами, но нет.

— Когда мы узнали об этом, было поздно. Его отправили на выставку, сюда, в Нью-Йорк. Мы бросились следом, чтобы узнать, что не было и шанса его сдержать…

Ардет Бей впился взглядом в саркофаг, который трясся от сокрушительных ударов изнутри. Мощная на первый взгляд цепь, казалось, вот-вот не выдержит.

— А кто во втором саркофаге? — быстро спросил Ларри.

Рик нервно хохотнул.

— Должна была быть Анк-Су-Намун, его наложница. Но ее душа потеряна навсегда. Не воскреснет. Последний подарок Иви… Так что привезли пустой саркофаг. Для наглядности, так сказать.

— Пустой? — странным голосом уточнил Ларри.

Рик кивнул.

— Тогда что сейчас открывает его изнутри? — взвыл Ларри, тыкая пальцем в крышку саркофага, которая медленно поехала вперед.

 

Рик выхватил пистолет, Ардет — саблю.

— Не двигайтесь, — предупредили они.

Крышка отъехала еще на шаг.

— Ники, будь другом сбегай за Аттилой, — негромко попросил Ларри. — И позови сюда Тедди, где его черти носят, когда он так нужен?  
Ник кивнул и бросился в полумрак коридора.

Крышка саркофага дернулась пару раз и отодвинулась, выпуская то, что сидело внутри.

— АЛЕКС?! — от неожиданности Рик выронил ружье.

— Привет, пап! — сообщил миловидный юноша, на вид ровесник Ника, вылезая из саркофага. — И как мумии в этом живут?

— Секрет прост, юный джентльмен — потому что не живут! — зарычал Рик, в два шага оказавшись рядом с сыном. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Я велел тебе оставаться дома! В безопасности!

— Но ты же в опасности, пап, — резонно заметил Алекс. — Мама всегда твердила, что мы должны держаться вместе.

— Но как ты оказался здесь раньше нас? — спросил Ардет.

— Я узнал про выставку, когда вы были в Ам-Шире и разбирались с раскопками. Дядя Джонатан выяснил, что мумию из Ам-Шира сразу повезут в Нью-Йорк, и, поскольку так удачно совпало — сразу представят новое открытие широкой американской публике. Ведь предполагалось, что в Ам-Шире никогда не хоронили! Откуда им знать. Горе-археологов не смутило даже, что эту мумию уже дважды откопали. Вот дядя Джонатан и предложил мне спрятаться в пустом саркофаге. Который якобы для Анк-Су-Намун. Ой, что было за приключение!

— Джонатан… — пробормотал Рик. — Ну, он у меня получит!

— Я просто волновался, пап, — сказал Алекс и, шагнув вперед, крепко обнял отца.

Рик вздохнул.

— Что ж… Раз загадка одного саркофага раскрыта… Надо заняться нашим давним товарищем.

— Давний товарищ не может вылезти, — сказал Акменра. — И не сможет, если мы положим саркофаг как полагается. Цепи прочные. А крышку просто так не сдвинуть — я знаю, о чем говорю. Тем более, если он как следует замотан внутри.

— Понятия не имею, как он замотан, и знать не хочу, — сказал Рик. — Давайте положим саркофаг и будем думать, что делать дальше.

В этот момент в зал вбежал Ник, а за ним — толпа вооруженных гуннов.

— Что делать, кого бить? — крикнул Ник.

— Атала багала там! — вторил ему Аттила.

— Спокойно, ребята! — поспешил утихомирить их Ларри. — Пока никого. Но скоро, возможно, придется. Аттила, иди сюда. Нужна твоя помощь. Саркофаг опрокинуть.

— Не опрокинуть, а положить, — вмешался Ардет. — Если он расколется, Имхотеп выберется на свободу.

— Значит раз… два… взяли! Ак-ку-рат-нень-ко!...

Саркофаг с Имхотепом опустили на пол. Изнутри продолжали доноситься мерные удары и ужасающие стоны.

— Я так же людей пугал? — округлив глаза, спросил Акменра.

Ларри опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Нет, ты делал это намного изящней, — уверенно ответил он. — Так, друзья, предлагаю оставить здесь гуннов — они отличные стражники и легко дадут бой кому угодно. А мы сейчас спустимся ко мне в комнату охраны и вы еще раз, подробно, все расскажете.

— А чаю нальете? — умоляюще спросил Рик. — Жутко хочу пить. У вас в подсобке очень пыльно!

— Пришли бы сразу ко мне, — пожал плечами Ларри. — Но вы выбрали подсобку.

— Откуда нам было знать, что вы… не сочтете нас сумасшедшими?

— Резонно. Кстати, у меня есть и чайник, и кофемашина. Выбирайте что хотите.

В скором времени все расположились в тесной комнате охраны. Ларри с Акменра — на диване, Рик на стуле, Ардет — у стены, а Ник и Алекс, не сговариваясь, плюхнулись прямо на пол. Ларри и Рик обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Итак. Дело плохо. Живая мумия — в музее, где все живое, допустим… Что он хочет?

— Мести, — ответил Рик. — Мести и вечной жизни. И теперь, наверное, после предательства Анк-Су-Намун, все только усугубилось.

— Чтобы упокоить его, нам придется использовать древнее оружие меджаев, — глухо произнес Ардет Бей. — Оно с нами. Если мы сумеем нанести удар… Это существо более не восстанет.

— А договориться с ним нельзя? — спросил Ларри. — Мы тут, знаете ли, против убийств.

Ардет бросил на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Нельзя. Уж поверьте. Это существо давно не человек, и даже не посмертие человека. Он был полон злобы еще тогда, когда его первый раз освободили из Хамунаптры, а теперь, когда его возлюбленная предала его…

— Что произошло? — шепотом спросил Ник у Алекса.

— Там вылез Царь Скорпионов! Имхотеп науськал его на нас, — так же тихо ответил Алекс. — Мы тогда только спасли маму с помощью Книги Мертвых! Но она отдала свою жизнь, чтобы вытащить папу. Анк-Су-Намун же просила Имхотепа умирать среди скорпионов, но мама в последний момент утянула ее за собой. Вот так…

— Прости… — расстроенно сказал Ник. — Я не знал.

— Это давно было, — сказал Алекс. — Мне было восемь. Я уже смутно ее помню.

Рик внимательно на них посмотрел. Мальчики затихли.

— Нам придется убить его. Здесь и сейчас. Сегодня ночью, — жестко сказал Ардет Бей. — Пока не открылась выставка, и не пришли люди. Сотни людей, которых он может сделать своими рабами.

— Ники, знаешь что… Езжай-ка ты домой, — решительно заявил Ларри четверть часа спустя.

— Вот еще! — возмутился Ник. — Вы тут все интересное собираетесь без нас делать?

— Мы никуда не уедем! — твердо сказал Алекс. — Я уже останавливал Имхотепа, и без меня папе будет сложнее справиться.

— Я тоже всегда помогаю папе! — подтвердил Ник.

Ларри и Рик обменялись еще одним понимающим взглядом. Ардет усмехнулся. Акменра шагнул вперед.

— Это здорово, что сыновья достойных мужей также взрослеют достойными мужами, — серьезно произнес он. — В мое время ваш возраст был уже возрастом зрелости. Потому мы благодарны за вашу помощь. Но об одном прошу: держитесь вместе и подальше от Египетского зала. Если вы сможете нести оборону у дверей, не давая злу проникнуть в город, вы сделаете для нас больше, чем кто-либо еще.

Под его выразительным взглядом Алекс и Ник, помедлив, согласились занять сторожевой пост.

— Ну ты и дипломат! — уважительно присвистнул Рик, глядя в спины удаляющимся юношам. — Какие формулировки, мне бы и в голову не пришло.

— Юность во все времена одинаковая, — хихикнул Акменра. — И во все времена юнцам надо почувствовать свою значимость. Нехорошо, конечно, так поступать, Ларри говорит, что это называется манипуляция, но я не хочу, чтобы Ник пострадал. Он мне тоже… как сын.

— Алекс и мне как сын, — уронил Ардет. — Я вообще не хотел, чтобы он здесь был. Имхотеп всегда знает слабые места, он видит людей насквозь. Сейчас его главный враг — Рик. Плохо, что здесь его слабость…

— Не нагнетай, — крикнул Рик. — И без того тошно.

— Слушайте… Предлагаю пойти в Египетский зал, — поспешил сказать Ларри, чувствуя, что обстановка накаляется. — Проверить нашего дорогого друга.

— Не друг он мне, — хмыкнул Рик.

— А можно взглянуть на скрижаль? — спросил Ардет Бей. — Ту, что оживляет мертвых? Я слышал о ней легенды. Но и представить не мог, что смогу в самом деле увидеть ее.

— Да, конечно, — Акменра жестом позвал всех за собой. — Без проблем.

Однако полюбоваться на скрижаль не удалось.

— Где он? — заорал Рик, хватая Аттилу за грудки. — Не вы ли должны были сторожить саркофаг?!

— Агула магула ка! — защищался вождь гуннов. — Гамба ка!

— Не обижай Аттилу! — Ларри за плечо оттащил Рика в сторону. — Так, Акменра, выясни, что случилось, и пора бить тревогу.

Акменра кивнул и быстро заговорил с Аттилой на гуннском. Выяснилось, что, несмотря на все усилия гуннских воинов, Имхотеп все же выломал крышку саркофага, порвал цепи и бросился бежать. Во время побега несколько гуннов оказались тяжело ранеными.

— Он слишком силен, — прошептал Ардет, сжимая кулаки.

— Что ж, могу вас поздравить, — мрачно сказал Ларри. — Дни Культуры Египта начались.

— Ларри, может, сигнализацию?.. — спросил Акменра, касаясь его ладони своей.

Ларри вздохнул и крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Свистать всех наверх!

 

— Я не понимаю, Гигантор! — Джедидайя скрестил руки на груди. — У нас по музею бегает ожившая злобная мумия, а ты и фараон бездействуете?

— Мы действуем! — поднял руку Ларри. — Вас собрали, например.

— Возьму отряд бойцов, и отправимся на разведку, — отсалютовал шпагой Тедди Рузвельт.

— Я поищу его, — сказала Сакаджавея. — Полы мыли вечером. Значит, от его шагов могли остаться следы. Песок, краска… Кровь раненых. На мраморе хорошо видно.

— Мы с Джедом тоже своих людей направим в бой, — провозгласил Октавиус.

— Мы?! За себя решай, да? Я своих ребят под чужую мумию подкладывать не буду!

— Будешь! Ларри сказал, что все должны помогать!

— Окти, да ты видел,что эта мумия сделала с ребятами Аттилы? Они там натурально умирают! Оно нам надо?!

— Не хотел тебе напоминать, Джедидайя, но мы все умираем, как минимум по утрам! — нахмурился Октавиус. — И лучше мы, чем Ларри или Ник. Или гости, которые тоже живые.

— Даже если погибну, я унесу с собой жизнь этой твари, — прорычал Рик.

Ардет предупреждающе поднял ладонь.

— Не кликай смерть. Ведь она всегда рядом, — сказал он. — Лучше обойтись без жертв.

— Все-таки надо увести детей, — сказал Ларри и кинулся вниз по лестнице.

— Вот что… Ники, Алекс… Я ценю ваше рвение нам помочь, — сказал он, найдя юношей за стойкой Ребекки. — Но мы имеем дело с кое-кем, кто настроен очень серьезно. Ник, твоя мама меня не простит. Алекс! Твой отец должен сосредоточится на своей миссии… Не думать о том, жив ли ты и не попал ли в руки Имхотепу. Так что вы вдвоем сейчас берете деньги, ловите такси и едете к Ребекке. Вместе с ней едите пиццу, смотрите телек… Что угодно, ладно?

— Поняли, — угрюмо вздохнули мальчики.

— Вот и славно. Идите. Берегите себя. — Ларри порывисто обнял сына. — Я люблю тебя, Ник.

Повернувшись спиной, Ларри не видел, как Ник украдкой подмигнул Алексу.

— Нам не следует разделяться, — Акменра схватил Ларри за локоть, притягивая к себе. — Ларри, по музею бегает маньяк! А ты уходишь один.

— Ак… — Ларри взял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза. — Я — ночной сторож. То, что вы помогаете мне, это здорово. Мы — одна семья. Но за вас всех отвечаю я. Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.

— Ларри, мне кажется, ты не понимаешь… — Акменра прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. — Я не случайно назвал его маньяком. Даже отринув историю о мумии, которая уже трижды восстает с целью смести с лица земли все живое, он жрец. А жрецы никогда не были нормальными, ни при четвертой династии, ни при девятнадцатой. Это вечные наркотические пары, токсичные краски и измененное состояние ума! Предсказать его поведение не под силу даже мне!

— Вот и не надо. Справимся и так. Первый раз, что ли? — Ларри притянул Акменра к себе и коротко поцеловал в губы. — Обидно, конечно, что не будет спокойной ночи с мультиками, но вот победим мумию — и наверстаем.

— Ты очень легкомысленный, Хранитель Бруклина, — засмеялся фараон, но глаза его оставались серьезными. — Идем.

Им все-таки пришлось разделиться. Музей затих. Каждый выполнял свою роль. Разведчики выискивали притаившегося беглеца в самых темных уголках музея, Рекси утробно рычал, тяжелой поступью переваливаясь по коридору, меджаи смешались с тенями. Ларри не стал им мешать. За годы работы в музее он научился уважать и чтить чужие ритуалы и традиции. Меджаи — древнее воинство, и если его представители добрались до Нью-Йорка, не его, Ларри, дело, что они творят. Лишь бы миссия увенчалась успехом.

Ларри не хотелось думать, как объясняться перед полицией в случае неудач.

Хотя бы дети в безопасности.

И Акменра.

Ларри убедил его вернуться в Египетский зал под защиту верных шакалов и оттуда координировать отряды на пару с Рузвельтом.

Рисковать Акменра Ларри не был готов. Даже несмотря на скрижаль.

Особенно несмотря на скрижаль.

Ларри помнил, что однажды она уже давала сбой.

Акменра в безопасности отсиживаться отказался. Коротко отдав приказ одному из шакалов сторожить зал и схватить преступника, если он окажется вблизи своего саркофага, он в сопровождении второго шакала вернулся в комнату охраны. Шакала оставил у дверей, а сам залез с ногами на диван и притянул на колени планшет.

Египетские новости в самом деле пестрели сообщениями о находках в окрестностях города Ам-Шир. Помимо мумии жреца Имхотепа — в самом деле, откопанного в третий раз, но кого это смутило — нашли еще сотни засохших жуков и скорпионов и целый подземный город. Правда, добраться до самих развалин пока не выходило. По мнению ученых, над городом возвышался храм, высокий и величественный, и обломков оказалось слишком много.

Нашли Ам-Шир после обширного землетрясения. Искали с дронов пострадавшие деревни и обнаружили в чаще леса развалины, ранее не виданные.

— До чего техника дошла, — хмыкнул Акменра.

Про дроны Ларри ему рассказывал. Они все хотели купить один такой в музей и думали, как навести Макфи на светлую мысль.  
Дальше Акменра вычитал, что руководил экспедицией молодой археолог Ясуф Ахмед Самир. Что-то кольнуло Акменра в области затылка, он уже видел это имя. Точно видел.

Отложив планшет в сторону, он потянулся за лежащей на столе папке с документами выставки.

— Я убью его, — сказал Ардет, останавливая Рика в коридоре. — А ты не лезь.

— Думаешь, я раньше не убивал? — стиснул зубы Рик. — Ардет… Он все у меня забрал.

— Одумайся. У тебя есть сын. У тебя есть дело. Тебе незачем все терять.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я последовал за тобой в Америку — подумать только, Рик, на самолете! — не для того, чтобы ты марал руки в крови этой твари. Я заберу его жизнь. Это мой долг. Священный долг меджая.

— Меджая, меджая! Ты только и твердишь, что об этом. Много мне дало, что в прошлой жизни я был меджаем? Много Иви получила с того, что была когда-то Нефертири? К чему прошлые жизни, когда в настоящей надо что-то делать!

— Вот мы и делаем. Что-то. Если долг меджая сумел извлечь тебя из пучин алкоголя, так тому и быть, — нахмурился Ардет. — Но убью Имхотепа я.

Рик положил руку ему на плечо.

— Давай сначала хоть разыщем эту тварь, друг. У нас есть время до рассвета.

— Знать бы, где он может быть… Плохое у меня предчувствие.

Предчувствие не обмануло Ардета. В своих поисках они забрели в отдаленные коридоры музея. Здесь было тихо, электричество приглушено, двери заперты. Здесь были заперты звери, и Ларри закрывал помещения на ночь каждый день, за исключением шоу.  
Ардет и Рик шли мимо плотно прикрытых дверей, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Зря я не послушался тебя и не вызвонил по своим контактам пару автоматов, — пробурчал Рик.

— Это Нью-Йорк. Если нас здесь поймают с оружием… Нет, лучше уж по старинке.

— Нет в тебе романтики, — хмыкнул Рик.

Ардет усмехнулся:

— Куда уж мне.

Одна из дверей распахнулась. Рик и Ардет отпрыгнули в сторону, схватились за то оружие, что у них было: пистолет у Рика и кинжал у Ардета. Три пули насквозь прошили тело того, кто шагнул им навстречу — и не причинили вреда.

— Какая встреча! — сказал Имхотеп и улыбнулся.

Поднял руку с ладонью, сжатой в кулак, на уровень глаз, разжал пальцы и сильно дунул. Облако едкого коричневого порошка заполнило коридор. Ардет невольно вдохнул, закашлялся, зажимая ладонью рот; Рик согнулся пополам, выронив пистолет.  
Имхотеп сделал несколько шагов вперед. Его босые ступни неслышно касались мраморных плит музея. Он держался так, словно шел по дворцу фараона — навстречу своей мести.

Рик привалился к стене, словно пытаясь выкашлять легкие. От порошка нечем стало дышать и рябило в глазах. Коричневое облако клубилось по коридору и не думало оседать.

Имхотеп схватил Ардета за волосы и потянул вверх.

— Зря ты вмешиваешься не в свое дело, меджай, — вкрадчиво сказал он и с силой швырнул меджая в стену.

Потом повернулся к Рику.

— Вот и новая встреча, — голос Имхотепа сочился неприкрытой ненавистью. — И можешь не надеяться, что тебя спасут твои глупые друзья-меджаи и в этот раз. Или же…

Он обхватил рукой запястье Рика и медленно обвел пальцем татуировку, темнеющую на коже. Взгляд его при этом пристально следил за лицом Рика. Тот отворачивался, натягивая на лицо черный платок, старательно прячась от порошка.

— Или же ты надеешься, что высшие силы вновь придут тебе на помощь?

— Хуже: придет ночной сторож и… АПЧХИ! — раздался за спиной голос Ларри.

— И Теодор Рузвельт!

Прогремел выстрел. Пуля вновь прошила тело Имхотепа — на этот раз руку, заставив выпустить Рика. Имхотеп обернулся на тех, кто прервал его, сверкнул черными глазами — и стремительно скрылся в сумраке коридора.

— За мной, мои верные солдаты, отыщем негодяя! — крикнул Рузвельт и пришпорил Техаса.

Безликие бойцы Севера и Юга дружным строем проследовали за ним.

— Что это за дрянь? — вскрикнул Ларри.

— Не знаю… Но явно что-то египетское, — все еще откашливался Рик. — Возможно, яд, если не что похуже. Да откуда у него все это?

— Имхотеп не сам сюда себя направил, — прохрипел Ардет Бей, поднимаясь с пола.

Он был бледен, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Он мог вступить в сговор с кем-то из сотрудников музей или археологов. Затуманить им мозг, пообещать награду… Да мало ли что? Он уже делал так не раз.

— Мы разберемся с этим, друг, — пообещал Рик. — Вот поймем только, чем надышались…

— Пойдемте в Египетский зал, — решительно скомандовал Ларри и снова чихнул. — Там Акменра, он все-таки фараон. Разберется.

— Что значит ушел?! — допытывался Ларри у шакала, с перепугу забыв, что шакал не понимает английский.

Язык жестов шакал понимал лучше, поэтому молча указал копьем в сторону комнаты охраны.

— Ах он… Зараза, — нахмурился Ларри. — Вот что, друзья, идите-ка в зал. Шакал к вам точно не пропустит никакого Имхотепа, стража у Акменра ого-го. А я схожу за ним и приведу сюда нашего беглого фараона.

— Угу… — кивнул Рик и пошатнулся. — И, пожалуйста, поскорее.

Ларри бегом кинулся в комнату охраны.

Увидев шакала у двери, он немного выдохнул. Но только немного.

— Ак! — закричал он, ворвавшись в комнату. — Нас траванули!

— Чем? — побледневший Акменра вскочил с дивана.

— Да я откуда знаю, нам эксперт нужен!

— Ларри! — Акменра взял его за плечи и встряхнул. — Угомонись. Выдохни. Расскажи, что произошло.

— Имхотеп где-то в музее распыляет. Что-то. Мерзкое, едкое, коричневое, отчего все чихают.

— Может, соус карри? — улыбнулся Акменра, но Ларри шутки не поддержал.

— Ему нужен Рик. Кажется, там старые счеты, но проблема в том, что этот жрец хитер и вооружен. У него был какой-то порошок. Мы им уже надышались. Черт знает, что у него еще в запасе!

— Тише, Ларри. Его саркофаг был пуст. На нем самом много одежды?

— Совсем нет. Только набедренная повязка и какая-то туника: видимо, то, в чем он был под бинтами. Ходит босой.

— Значит, много оружия ему просто негде спрятать, — голос Ака звучал мягко и успокаивающе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не тошнит? Голова не кружится?

— В горле першит, и голова кружится… И ведет, — прислушавшись к себе, заметил Ларри.

Потом обнял Акменра за талию.

— Еще я тебя очень хочу, — честно сообщил он. — Потому что у нас были планы, а этот Имхотеп…

— Ларри, стоп!

Глаза Акменра расширились.

Он быстро прижал пальцы к губам Ларри.

— Это не яд, — быстро проговорил он. — Я знаю симптомы. И знаю запах — вот, у тебя на воротнике осталось. Ни с чем не спутаешь. Это порошок хо-бун, его часто использовали при дворе во время праздников. К нему испытывал склонность мой брат Камунра.  
— Зачем его использовали?

— Для… увеселений. Он вызывает прилив крови к местам мужской силы и будоражит дух.

— Короче, афродизиак, — вздохнул Ларри. — А за каким чертом Имхотеп...

Акменра пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, когда ты мумия, то очень сложно проконтролировать, что именно положат тебе в саркофаг, — заметил он. — Не удивлюсь, если Ясуф думал, что кладет яд, но ошибся. Современные египтяне мало смыслят в традициях, но постоянно стремятся обращаться к ним.

— Ясуф? Погоди, тот парень, что вертелся тут все утро? От Каирского музея?

— Он-он. Я навел справки, пока ты геройствовал. Я все тебе расскажу. Но сначала…

Акменра толкнул Ларри к двери и поднял брови.

— Сначала мы решим твою маленькую проблему.

Ларри дрожал, запрокинув голову так, что больно ударился затылком. Руки суетливо шарили по двери, хватая то ручку, то воздух — Акменра не стал снимать дешрет, и привычно запустить ему руку в волосы было совершенно невозможно. Это мешало.  
Ларри закусил губу, подавив стон. Шакалу за дверью было, возможно, совершенно все равно, зато Ларри так и не смог свыкнуться с их постоянным присутствием. Есть вещи, к которым не получается привыкнуть, хоть ты тресни.

Древнеегипетский порошок хо-бун туманил мозг. Ларри отдаленно помнил про важность, спешку и про дела, но кровь кипела в жилах, делая самым важным человека, который стоял перед ним на коленях, несмотря на царские одежды.  
И прекрасно справлялся со сложной застежкой форменного ремня.

Ларри подавил желание заехать себе по лицу. Как-то глупо он подставился. Выходило, что его там и травануть могли, и что угодно сделать, а он привычно сунулся в самое пекло… Вот Аку была бы радость, если что!

В это время Акменра взял в рот, и у Ларри перехватило дыхание, и некоторое время мысли пульсировали только вокруг горячего рта и быстрого ритма.

Акменра всегда угадывал с ритмом.

Ларри прикусил ладонь и подумал: что бы это ни было — идиотский план пропахшей нафталином мумии или оплошность его слуги — афродизиак был всяко лучшей идеей, чем яд.

Никто еще не умирал от афродизиака, особенно имея под рукой любимого человека, всегда готового прийти на помощь.  
К тому же порошок усиливал ощущения. Ларри не помнил, когда его в последний раз так трясло от одного только прикосновения чужого языка. Не помнил, чтобы так подкашивались колени от чужого дыхания.

В висках стучала кровь.

Как мальчишка, ей-богу!

Впрочем, он с Акменра и без всяких порошков каждую ночь — как мальчишка.

Он опустил руку вниз, и Акменра вложил в нее пальцы. Ларри крепко сжал ладонь и зажмурился.

Даже разрядка была сильнее обычной, чувства обострились. Он весь был — чувство…

— Полегчало? — спросил Акменра, поднимаясь с колен.

— Ммм… Пожалуй. Немного, — ответил Ларри, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. — Спасибо, родной.

— Даже не надейся, что отделаешься так просто, — подмигнул Акменра. — Но сначала — дело.

— Знаешь… — с чувством сказал Ларри. — У меня теперь прибавилось мотивации избавиться от Имхотепа как можно скорее. И от наших иностранных друзей заодно.

Они в панике переглянулись.

— Гости! Они же...

— Тоже!...

Акменра и Ларри пулей вылетели из комнаты охраны и бросились в Египетский зал.

— Если это яд, то какой-то неправильный, — сказал Рик, опираясь руками на саркофаг.

— Замолчи, — тихо попросил Ардет, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — коротко ответил Ардет и замолчал.

Но когда Рик сделал шаг вперед, Ардет вскинул руку, останавливая его.

— Лучше не подходи ко мне, — предупредил он.

— Почему это? — хмыкнул Рик и уперся рукой в стену, под которой сидел Ардет.

Тот бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Потому что мне стало ясно, что это за порошок, и это знание не принесло мне радости, — ответил он.

— И что же это?

— Хо-бун. Редкий афродизиак. Настолько дорогой, что его использовали лишь на больших праздниках при дворе фараонов. В наши дни лишь избранные мастера знают секрет его изготовления.

Рик поперхнулся.

— И нахрена это Имхотепу? Решил позвать на свидание, да роз под рукой не нашлось?

— Думаю, все проще. Имхотепа обманули — или же по ошибке приняли хо-бун за яд. Распыляемые порошки были весьма популярны в свое время, поскольку надежны как оружие и поражают сразу нескольких человек. Неудивительно, что он предпочел такой способ. Или тот, кто разбудил его.

— Разбудила его вот эта скрижаль! И я не удивлюсь, что именно с этой целью была организована вся выставка!

— Ты думаешь?..

— Да! Экспозиция этого музея приезжала в Каир год назад! Кто-то мог прознать о чудесных свойствах скрижали и захотеть воспользоваться ими для Имхотепа. Вот только музей уснет, и этот… Не факт.

— До рассвета еще дожить надо.

— Это уж точно, — ухмыльнулся Рик, и в его улыбке не было ни капли веселья. — Значит, только ты, я, и древний афродизиак?

— Рик!..

— Случались вещи и похуже…

Ардет молча поднялся с пола и наградил Рика тяжелым взглядом.

— Отойди от меня.

— Почему?

— Сам не понимаешь?

— Допустим, не понимаю. Мы же оба тут с ума сойдем, если не поддадимся этой дряни. Я, если хочешь знать, уже с трудом соображаю.

— Для меня не новость, друг мой, что ты с трудом соображаешь, — выдохнул Ардет, намереваясь пройти мимо него.

Рик схватил его за руку, притягивая к себе.

— А для меня новость, что ты такой упрямый, — сказал он. — Все меджаи такие?

— У тебя спросить надо.

Рик поднял руку и неуверенно коснулся пальцами татуировки на скуле Ардета. Медленно обвел широкий темный полумесяц, обозначил точки легкими прикосновениями, провел большим пальцем по отметкам на скулах.

Прижался лбом ко лбу, вздохнул, заглянул в глаза.

Черные глаза, обычно такие далекие и нечитаемые, сейчас были для него как открытая книга. И древний язык того, что читалось в них, был ему теперь знаком.

Слишком знаком.

— Если я скажу тебе, Ардет Бей: я странник, идущий с Востока, и ищущий то, что утеряно?.. — спросил он еле слышно.

— То я отвечу тебе, Рик О’Коннел: я странник, идущий с Запада, и я — то, что ты ищешь, — так же тихо и как-то совсем безнадежно ответил Ардет и положил ладонь ему на затылок. — Но мы оба об этом пожалеем.

— Знаешь, в моей жизни есть столько такого, о чем я жалею… Ты вряд ли войдешь в первую десятку. Ардет… Хватит уже. Сколько можно?

И поцеловал его — жадно, неловко, как человек, который забыл, что такое поцелуи. Что такое человеческое тепло.

И получил ответ — такой же неловкий — от человека, который человеческого тепла до того не знал.

— Ты уверен, что этично заниматься этим на чужом саркофаге? Если уж нам в принципе приходится заниматься этим в публичном месте? — уточнил Ардет, чувствуя обнаженной спиной холодный шершавый камень.

— Я же авантюрист, — заявил Рик, нависая над ним. — А это та еще авантюра.

— Все, что я знаю о свойствах порошка хо-бун — то, что после утоления первой жажды его эффект стихает, и можно думать хоть о чем-то другом.

— А о чем ты, кстати, собирался думать, если не намеревался со мной спать?

— …

— Ардет?

— Ты не хочешь знать.

Рик улыбнулся.

Его рука медленно скользила по груди Ардета.

— Я не думал, что у тебя так много татуировок, — сказал он. — Что они означают?

— Разное. Про какую ты спрашиваешь?

— Например, про эту?

— Звание. То, что я командир и право это мое.

— А эта?

— То, что сам Гор присматривает за мной.

— А эта?

— То, что я дал себе зарок, который буду исполнять до конца своих дней.

— И чего касается этот зарок?

— Тебя.

Рик замер, касаясь пальцами витков арабской вязи на груди. Поднял взгляд на Ардета.

— Вот оно что, — пробормотал он и потянулся поцеловать его. — Дай только выйти отсюда…

— Дай дожить до рассвета, — ответил Ардет, подставляя шею под его губы.

 

Ларри и Акменра замерли у входа в Египетский зал, неловко переглядываясь. Шакалу, кажется, тоже было неловко. Второй шакал застыл за их спинами в ожидании, когда сможет вернуться на свое место.

Наконец Египетский зал окутала тишина. Выждав для порядка некоторое время, Ларри громко покашлял в кулак, объявляя о своем присутствии.

Когда они дошли до саркофага, Рик и Ардет Бей встречали их уже одетыми — только блеск в глазах выдавал их. Акменра улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, теперь ничего не отвлечет нас? Тогда послушайте, что я узнал.

— Вот как… Значит, Ясуф Ахмед Самир был в составе той группы, что вела раскопки в Ам-Шире, и присутствовал при подъеме мумии Имхотепа? — Рик потер ладонью подбородок. — Зная его, скажу, что Имхотеп мог еще тогда захватить его разум.

— Про скрижаль он мог узнать в самом деле тогда, когда была командировка, — виновато сказал Акменра. — Скрижаль работает вне зависимости от места, куда ее переносят. Я находился в Каире, стало быть, Каирский музей ожил вместе со мной. Я неплохо провел время тогда, но кто бы знал…

— Мне непонятно, каких целей он добивается сейчас, — вздохнул Ларри. — Бегает по музею, швыряется порошком, оружия у него нет, весь музей ополчился против него. Что ему может быть надо?

Акменра кивнул на стену.

— Скрижаль, Ларри. Если бы здесь не было мистера О’Коннела, он бы попытался выкрасть ее и покинуть музей. А дальше она бы позволила ему если не все, то очень многое… При поддержке Ясуфа.

— Но теперь он не может до нее добраться.

— Он попытается, — сказал Ардет. — До нее и до Рика.

— У меня есть план! — воскликнул Ларри.

Три пары глаз внимательно посмотрели на него.

— Ему нужны скрижаль и Рик — он их получит!

Полчаса спустя Ларри вышел из Египетского зала в сопровождении Акменра и Ардета Бея и отправился осматривать музей. На середине пути они с Акменра и Ардетом разделились. Ардета послали разыскать Рузвельта, Акменра отправился разговаривать с Аттилой, а Ларри заскочил проведать диорамы. И Декстера. Потому что никогда нельзя исключать ситуации, в которых может понадобиться помощь одной маленькой и чрезвычайно наглой мартышки.

В скором времени все трое встретились у дверей комнаты охраны и скользнули внутрь, заняв удобный пост возле камер наблюдения.

И стали ждать.

План Ларри был прост: если Имхотеп в самом деле такая древняя мумия и мыслит критериями своего времени, а (в отличие от того же Акменра) не как современный человек, он купится на простой обман. Подумает, что порошок подействовал. Что путь к скрижали свободен.  
Все это время Имхотеп отсиживался где-то в глубинах музея. Укромных мест было предостаточно, и даже Рузвельт не смог его разыскать. Когда же Сакаджавея решила все же пойти по следам, Тедди решительно воспротивился — кто знал, что безумная мумия может сотворить с ней?

Теперь Имхотеп мог выбраться из своего убежища, убедившись, что поиски прекращены и погоня отстала. Музей словно уснул, смирившись с поражением.

Рик, затянутый в черные одежды меджая, стоял перед скрижалью, глядя на татуировку на предплечье, и думал о том, что это был очень плохой план. Особенно та его часть, где он приходит безоружным. С другой стороны, а когда у них были хорошие планы?

Мягкие шаги Имхотепа он услышал издали. Только жрец ходил босиком, только он крался, словно кошка.

Шакалы при входе поклонились ему, как повелителю, и Имхотеп не счел это странным. Он привык, что все рано или поздно склоняются перед ним.

Его тщеславие не знало пределов — и было тем слабым местом, в которое можно было нанести удар.

Он поверил.

Этого было достаточно.

— Вот мы и снова встретились, Рик О’Коннел, — сладко улыбнулся Имхотеп, подходя ближе.

Его бритая голова блестела в тусклом свете. Освещение в Египетском зале было стилизовано под свет факелов, оттого Рику показалось, что он стоит на ступенях древнего храма или дворца.

Возможно, он уже стоял на ступенях храма или дворца, но рядом тогда стоял Ардет, и еще Иви, и в воздухе пахло горячим маслом и соленой водой.

— Участились наши встречи, не находишь? — ответил Рик, спокойно глядя на него. — Что тебе от меня надо?

— Ты, — с улыбкой ответил Имхотеп. — Ты знаешь о магических свойствах этой скрижали, что висит на стене? Твой друг-меджай успел тебя просветить?

— Успел, — нахмурился Рик. — Она даст тебе вечную жизнь и все в этом роде. А потом ты завоюешь мир. Я правильно понимаю?

— О, за одним исключением, — Имхотеп подошел совсем близко. — Удачно, Рик, что ты и твои храбрые и глупые друзья решили подарить мне тебя в качестве наживки. На самом деле, скрижаль не так важна. Важен ты. Если я останусь в этом теле, скрижаль будет оживлять меня лишь после захода солнца, а утром я вновь буду становиться беспомощной мумией. Есть в этом какая-то недостаточность, верно? Я же не могу доверить свое бессмертие человеческим слугам? Они ненадежны.

— Верно, порошки тебе перепутали, — не удержался Рик.

— О нет, — улыбнулся Имхотеп. — Не перепутали.

В глазах Рика отразилось недоумение.

— Мне нужна твоя жизнь, Рик. Ты задолжал мне… достаточно. И ты все еще молод, здоров и полон сил. Что может быть лучше, чем объединить месть и бессмертие. В одно? Я поглощу тебя, Рик, и, при помощи твоей жизненной силы и скрижали стану поистине непобедим.

Пока Рик судорожно соображал, что ему делать, Имхотеп обхватил его голову руками и проник языком в его рот.

Это не было поцелуем.

Это было захватом.

Татуировка на предплечье вспыхнула и отразилась болью во всем теле, не давая лишиться сознания в первый момент.  
Все существо Рика воспротивилось Имхотепу, который с нечеловеческой силой удерживал его на месте, вытягивая, высасывая то, что называется — не иначе как — жизненной силой.

Черный клинок с серебряным тиснением вошел точно между лопаток Имхотепа.

Жрец взвыл от боли, и в крике его не было ничего человеческого. Он отвлекся на эту боль; и Рик получил возможность вырваться из его объятий, цепких, как клещи, и отскочил в сторону. Губы кровоточили. Рик утерся краем платка и бросил взгляд на развернувшееся сражение.

Ардет Бей буквально повис на Имхотепе, удерживая клинок в его спине, не давая вырваться и освободиться. Он не сомневался, что Имхотеп, находясь в такой близости от скрижали, нашел бы способ избавиться от ножа, пусть ему бы даже пришлось вывернуть для этого руки из суставов.

Акменра так же бросился на Имхотепа, всей своей немаленькой силой стараясь уложить его на саркофаг, подобно тому, как полицейские заваливают грабителей на капот. Рузвельт, вскинув ружье, ждал момента, чтобы высадить обойму Имхотепу в голову.

Смешанная армия римлян и ковбоев штурмовала ноги Имхотепа, по отработанной схеме, мешая принять устойчивое положение.

Но силы Имхотепа были слишком велики. Слишком — даже для него. Словно сами боги встали на его сторону.

Внезапно раздался топот: в зал вбежали Ник и Алекс.

— Папа, папа! — наперебой загомонили они.

— Алекс?! — глаза Рика расширились.

— Ники?! — Ларри выглядел не лучше.

— Потом поругаетесь, — Ник обогнул Тедди и сунул Ларри под нос планшет. — Смотри, из музея Каира на выставку был привезен медальон из гематита. Медальон Серапис!

— Гематит — камень силы и страсти, египтяне верили, что он придает силы. Медальон у Имхотепа!

Рик бросил взгляд на обнаженную шею жреца. На ней в самом деле тускло блестел скарабей, чья спинка была выполнена из кроваво-красного камня.

— Ардет! — отчаянно крикнул он.

Ардет, переглянувшись с Акменра, толкнул на него Имхотепа, выдернул нож из спины жреца и срезал шнурок. Гематитовый скарабей с громким звоном покатился по полу к ногам Рика. Появившийся из ниоткуда Декстер схватил медальон и умчался назад, найдя убежище на плече у Рузвельта, как можно дальше от жреца. Рик поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Имхотепом. Его обожгло ненавистью, клубившейся в его глазах.

С губ Ардета слетело что-то арабское. И это было не заклинание.

Нож, обретающий силу только в руке меджая, пронзил сердце жреца.

— Теперь не воскреснет, — удовлетворенно сказал Ларри.

 

Получасом позже победители мумии сидели в комнате охраны и ели горячую пиццу.

— Итак, Ник, Алекс… И что это за выходка? — строго спросил Ларри.

— В самом деле, — поддакнул Рик. — Мы велели вам отправляться в безопасное место.  
Алекс и Ник переглянулись.

— Понимаете… — начал Ник. — Мы же знаем наших пап. Мой вечно лезет всех спасать. А у Алекса папа вообще авантюрист и герой. Ну куда их без присмотра?

— Поэтому мы сделали вид, что поехали к Ребекке. Даже позвонили ей и попросили нас прикрыть.

— Вот здорово! — вырвалось у Ларри. — Все сговорились, что ли?

— Она тоже считает, что за вами надо присматривать, —- хмыкнул Ник. — Поэтому мы с Алексом спрятались около дебаркадера в подсобке.

— Сначала нам было очень скучно. Ничего не происходило. Иногда мы слышали какой-то шум, но…

— Это все было далеко от нас. Мы разговорились.

— Ник показал мне свою татуировку! Я жаловался, что папа мне никак не разрешит, и Ник показывал свою.

— А я еще удивлялся — в смысле, не разрешит? Тем более у мистера Рика у самого…

— У меня — ошибки прошлого, — хмыкнул Рик. — Просто очень древнего. Я ее себе не бил.

— Боги выбили ее на тебе, — наставительно ответил Ардет.

— Так вот, — продолжил Ник. — Я рассказывал о своей татуировке, о том, как выбирали тематику, узор и значение, рассказывал о Сакаджавее, что это она мне посоветовала. И тут Алексу как-то так пришло в голову, что на выставку не только Имхотепа привезли, а еще что-то опасное.

— Ну мы и полезли в каталоги. Я — в каталог музея Каира, Ник — в базу данных музея, погуглили еще…

— Я как увидел, что это медальон Серапис!..

— Да я тоже за голову схватился.

— В общем, побежали мы вас спасать! — хором закончили Ник и Алекс.

— И ругать-то вас не получается, — вздохнул Рик. — Как вы это делаете?

Ардет накрыл его руку своей.

— Перестань. Твой сын достоин тебя. И ты, как и Ларри, можешь гордится им.

— Увлеченные желанием поймать Имхотепа, мы уперлись в идею священного ножа; нам и в голову не пришло, что он может иметь амулет. А ведь это было так просто, — виновато сказал Акменра. — Я должен был подумать получше.

— Кажется, из всех нас время по-настоящему подумать было только у мальчиков, — вздохнул Ларри. — Что ж, урок нам на будущее.

— А что будем делать с Ясуфом? — спросил Рик.

— Теперь, когда Имхотепа нет, его власть должна рассеяться. В любом случае, воскрешать больше некого, Имхотеп рассыпался в пыль. Присмотрим за ним, только и всего. В любом случае… Все кончилось.

— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, — улыбнулся Акменра.

 

— Что ж, Лоуренс, — Тедди Рузвельт поднялся из-за стола. — Делу время, потехе час. Мы вдоволь отпраздновали нашу победу, а теперь… время уборки!

— Точно! — схватился за голову Ларри. — Часа два осталось до рассвета! Скоро музей откроется! Люди придут на мумию смотреть!

— Агалаба таба ла! — в голосе Аттилы звучало искреннее утешение.

— Вот бы кто-нибудь, — мечтательно сказал Ларри, — взял ключи от замков цепей, которыми опутан саркофаг, куда-нибудь эти ключи унес и совершенно намертво потерял. Вот такая была бы неудача! Нет ключей — нет демонстрации мумии. Только саркофаги красивые стоят, да побрякушки всякие под стеклом. И Ребекка старинные легенды рассказывает…

Комната погрузилась в тишину.

— Да, хорошо было бы, — нарушил тишину Акменра.

Под пристальным взглядом всех присутствующих Декстер, до того времени прикидывающийся обезьяньим чучелом, что-то недовольно пропищал, запихивая в рот остатки пиццы, и отправился прочь — спасать музей.

Красть ключи, когда Ларри об этом просит, было совсем не так весело, как обычно.

 

На рассвете музей погрузился в сон. Ларри проводил Акменра и привычно прикрыл крышку саркофага.

Пересчитал выставочные экспонаты и положил на пустой слот гематитового скарабея.

Прошелся по залам, проверяя, все ли на своих местах.

Вышел на улицу, к ожидающим на лестнице меджаям.

— Куда вы теперь? Обратно в Египет? — спросил он.

Ардет кивнул.

— Мой дом там, где пустыня, — сказал он. — Меджаи всегда при деле.

— А я, пожалуй, поищу еще приключений в твоем обществе, — сказал Рик.

Взгляд, которым они обменялись, заставил Ларри на миг отвести глаза.

— Ну… Рад за вас, берегите себя. И постарайтесь, чтобы мумии пореже восставали, ладно?

— Это само собой, — Ардет накрыл рукой сумку, в которой тщательно хранился прах Имхотепа. — Развеем над Нилом. Анубис по нему истосковался.

Хлопнула дверь. Подошли Алекс и Ник.

— Ну что? Вернешься в Египет? — спросил Рик. — Или в Лондон?

— Знаешь, пап, я, наверное, мотнусь на Ибицу, — ответил Алекс.

Ларри и Рик обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

— Ник, это твоя идея?

— Пап, ну ты же меня одного не отпускаешь на Ибицу? А с Алексом я не пропаду.

— А мне полезно увидеть, как живут… ну, нормальные люди, — развел руками Алекс. — Пап, у меня друг в кои-то веки появился, можно я немного попробую… как нормальный?

— У тебя странные понятия о норме, сынок, — Рик прижал его к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Но, раз ты так хочешь, то, конечно, можно.

Он наклонился ближе и прошептал на ухо:

— Мама гордилась бы тобой.

Алекс крепко обнял его и прошептал в ответ:

— Тобой бы тоже. И была бы очень рада за тебя.

— Постой, ты это о чем?..

— Ни о чем, пап! — подмигнул Алекс и вернулся к Нику. — Ибица!

Ларри только рукой махнул.

 

Часом позже такси увезло Рика и Ардета в аэропорт, а Ника и Алекса домой. Было решено, что Алекс поживет у Ника в квартире какое-то время, пока будет решаться вопрос с документами.

Неслышно подошла Ребекка, сунула в руку пластиковый стакан с горячим кофе.

— Бурная выдалась ночка, да? — сочувственно спросила она.

— Не то слово, — хмыкнул Ларри.

— Шел бы ты спать. Вызвать тебе такси?

— Было бы неплохо. А то знаешь… старый я стал для сражений с мумиями и всего такого.

— Тебе просто в новинку, что с мумией надо сражаться, а не вести диалоги о высоком!

Ларри пару минут оторопело смотрел на нее, потом расхохотался:

— Да, ты права!

До открытия музея оставались считанные минуты.


End file.
